My invention was the subject of Disclosure Document 089,000, dated Mar. 13, 1980.
My invention relates to means to increase sound suppression in a sound suppressor when desired by increasing its length and to reduce the length of the suppressor on the weapon when desired by retraction.
One desirable feature in a suppressor is to maximize sound suppression and another is to minimize bulk or length of the suppressor for easier handling. It is an objective of my invention to achieve both features by means to change the length of the suppressor. Further objectives include providing a structure of simple, safe and reliable action, to devise means for operation even in the dark, to provide means to lock the structure in selected position, and to devise a low cost device and one requiring minimum maintenance.
A preliminary examination search was conducted on the invention and the searcher cited the patents identified below:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,354,416 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,060 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,895 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,482,805 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,093 PA1 No. 684,938-French
I was not familiar before with the specific devices shown in these patents. I do not believe these patents, or anything else before me, has the structure claimed below as my invention.
My invention will be best understood, together with additional objectives and advantages thereof, from the following description, read with reference to the accompanying drawings.